Picture To Burn
by mandababe10
Summary: He was acting like he didn't rip her heart out and step on it. But now was her time for revenge. And she was going to love every minute of it. Anti-MileyxJake one-shot


**AN: Ok, so I bought Taylor Swift's CD tonight, and I was reading through the lyrics, and this song just started screaming Jiley at me (no seriously…it did!). Now, I really can't stand Jiley, but this song….it's my kind of Jiley. So, if you like the pairing, you might not be a fan of this story. But you if you tend to be anti-Jiley, then you will like this. I just found this song perfect. **

**Now, this songfic is going to be different from my other ones. Hannah's actually going to sing the song. Now, just for this fanfic's sake, pretend that she wrote it, and not Taylor Swift, k? Thanks!**

**And you guys are amazingly lucky. You just got two new stories in one day. And if you're incredibly lucky, I just may update both ****Awful Beautiful Life**** and ****You and Me**** tonight as well. It depends on how everything goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hannah Montana. As previously stated, this song is "Picture To Burn" by Taylor Swift. I do, however, own the plot. **

"Picture To Burn"

"Thank you guys!" Miley (or in this case, Hannah) yelled to the crowd. They were really pumped tonight. And while the crowds were usually pumped for her, she had a feeling that a certain celebrity ex-boyfriend of hers was the cause of the extra pumped-ness.

She had spotted the "lovely" Jake Ryan in the front row. He was with friends, and every time she had glanced at him, he had flashed that million dollar smile and winked, acting like nothing was wrong; acting like he never ripped her heart out of her chest and stepped on it.

But, now was her time for revenge. And she was going to love every minute of this.

"Okay guys! I have a special treat for you!" If possible, the crowd got even louder. She smiled. Oh, this was going to be good. "Well, I have a new song, and I have never performed it before, so you guys are the first to hear it!" More screams. "This is dedicated to an ex of mine. So, here is my song titled 'Picture To Burn'!"

She sat her microphone up directly in front of Jake. She glanced at him, only to see a slight look of fear in his eyes. She smirked.

'Oh yeah. Really good.'

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way…_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_If you're missing me  
You'd better keep it to yourself_

_Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health…_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn…_

The screams of the crowd were deafening. They loved it. Well, everyone except for one person. She glanced down at the celebrity, and was happy to see that he was extremely uncomfortable. She had made her point. She had gotten her revenge. She had made him publicly pay for everything that he had put her through.

"Thank you guys! You have been a wonderful audience tonight! I hope you had fun! Drive safe, and always keep on rockin! Goodnight!"

With that, she walked off the stage and was greeted by the people she loved the most. Her dad congratulated her on a great show. Jackson expressed his gratitude for the last song. He had never liked Jake to begin with. Lilly high-fived her for putting Jake in his place.

And the best was saved for last. She was greeted by a wonderful kiss from her wonderful boyfriend. They broke a part and she smiled up at him. She was lucky to have him. She was lucky to have all of them.

"Hey Miles? Ready to go?" Oliver asked, tugging on her hand. She smiled, kissed him once more, and nodded.

"Yep. I'm ready." And with that, she walked out of the arena, and she was finally fully able to leave that jerk behind.


End file.
